Conventionally, an X-ray Computed Tomography (CT) apparatus is configured to cool the heat within the gantry thereof by, for example, arranging air sucked in from a lower part of the front face of the gantry to flow to the ceiling face of the gantry by using a fan installed in an upper part of the gantry and further discharging air from the ceiling face of the gantry to the exterior of the gantry.